


What if?

by Insomaniac541



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomaniac541/pseuds/Insomaniac541
Summary: what if Dreamcatcher weren't idols? Minji woke up one day to find herself in a room that's not hers. Buts that's not the crazy part, she finds herself in 2016 and in a different world where Dreamcatcher ceased to exist. how will she get the members back together? how will she get home?featuring:Baker MinjiDaycare owner BoraSoldier SiyeonStewardess HandongYoutuber YoohyeonWorld class Producer Damiand College student Gahyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i stole this prompt from twitter, i forgot who posted the prompt but as soon as i find who did i will give credits.

It was the end of another day of schedules. “Tired” is understatement to what the girls were feeling. They were EXHAUSTED. Being the eldest and the leader of the group, Minji felt as if it were her responsibility to look after the other girls - not only as a leader, but as a friend as well. However, today wasn’t one of those days. For some unknown reason, today was probably one of the most exhausted she’s ever been in her life. She stifled a yawn, but to no avail; the exhaust was evident on her face and Bora noticed that. “Hey” she whispered to Minji, careful not to wake the other girls up “hmm?” Minji replied.

“When we arrive at the dorm, go get ready for bed **straight** away” Bora said

“Are you sure?” Minji asked

“It’s only one time don’t get so stressed” Bora chuckled “I’ll take care of the girls don’t worry” she reassured her

“Thanks” Minji replied. With an offer like that, how could she say no?

The van arrived outside their apartment building and as soon as the brakes were hit, Minji dashed out of the van, into their apartment and into her room; dropping her bag carelessly on the floor. With a quick brush of her teeth and a change of clothes she soon found herself engulfed in her bedroom sheets, and by the time the other girls had made it into the apartment she was fast asleep.

“Beep beep beep”

Minji woke up to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm tone, she felt around a little to the right to reach her bedside table to turn off the alarm “that’s weird, it’s not there” she thought 

“beep beep beep” 

the alarm kept ringing “ugh, stupid alarm!” this time she felt to her left, and grabbed the phone. She swiped the off option and checked the time, her vision slowly clearing “8:30!?!?!” she shot up “why didn’t the members!-” she looked around and realised she was not in her room “wake me…” confused, she clumsily got off the bed and looked around “nonono… did i get kidnapped?” she got her phone and was about to call for help “no, wait if i got kidnapped? Wouldn’t I have been tied up or locked somewhere?” she decided to look around the apartment instead. The apartment wasn’t big nor was it too small, it was enough for one person and it wasn’t glamorous. It was, comfortable - and Minji liked that. 

She finally came to a conclusion that no, she wasn’t kidnapped and yes, this was her apartment. She got dressed and cooked herself breakfast “it’s a nice apartment, but how do i have it? And why am i here?” she asked herself. She looked at the date; January 1 2016. She spat out the toast she was eating “what!?!?” 2016? That’s impossible! Last time she checked it was December 2020. HOW THE HELL DID I TIME TRAVEL 4 YEARS BACK!??! And then it dawned on her “ahhh.... It must be a prank” she said “you guys can come out now, i found out about your little shenanigan!” she yelled at her members, expecting them to come out of a corner, a cupboard or maybe even the floor! (who knows it’s Dreamcatcher we’re talking about) but she was only met with silence. She decided to do something BIG BRAIN and she searched up “MINX wdyctmh” (Dreamcatcher hadn’t debuted yet) on google “no matching search results” it said.

“That’s odd” she thought, rubbing her chin, she was planning her next move of action and then “ding!” something went off in her head. She looked through her phones gallery and scrolled down a few photos, and if what she was thinking was correct then she would find a photo of a bakery somewhere. After a few minutes of scrolling, she came across a photo of her posing next to a bakery called “Minji’s treat”. The feeling of uneasiness was filling her stomach, what she dreaded most was happening. She entered the bakeries name on google maps it was only a few minutes walk from her apartment to the bakery - 10 minutes according to google.

After breakfast Minji left the apartment and headed towards the bakery, Minji wasn’t familiar with the street she “lived” on, she’s only passed this street a few times when their van had to take a detour to get to a schedule. She arrived at the bakery, it was hard to miss because it definitely stood out from the buildings beside it. The whole shop was coated in red with little hearts stuck on random places on the wall, two large windows took up most of the space of the front of the shop allowing passersby to look at the dessert from outside with a small door in between and a large logo showing a caricature version of herself

She entered the shop and was greeted by the workers “oh, Minji mam” said one of the workers of the shop “you’re here!” The feeling of uneasiness was growing in her stomach.”You didn’t show up earlier today, so we got the bakery ready for you…” the worker said. Unsure what to say Minji just stood there dumbfounded “are you okay-” A “ding!” was heard, and this time it wasn’t from a genius idea, it was from her phone “new notification: world class producer Lee Yubin (Dami) has announced that she is currently working with a famous singer! Further details of who the mysterious singer is is currently unavailable and we are waiting for further notice” She paled, all of the colour draining from her face. What she feared no matter how impossible it seemed, had happened. She had been trying to avoid facing the truth but this was the last straw.

“I’m in an alternate universe”


	2. The cafe near the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to proof read my work so please, just ignore any grammatical mistakes :)

“Are you okay mam?” the worker asked “you don’t look too good”  
“Nonono” Minji said shaking her head frantically  
“Mam-” the Jiyoon said before she got interrupted by Minji  
“This can’t be happening!” Minji exclaimed out loud, customers' heads were turning towards her - apparently the shouting caught their attention (as it should) Minji noticed it and quickly quieted down “uhh… i think you should take the day off mam'' Jiyoon said worried “i don’t think you’re in a good enough condition to be working, we’ll look after the bakery today” Minji looked at Jiyoon “thanks, i will” she said “and figure out what the hell i’m doing here” she muttered underneath her breath.

Minji headed off to a cafe a few minutes away from the bakery and ordered some food and drinks - hoping that it would help her calm down a little. She knew she works better when her stomach’s filled “I knew i shouldn’t have taken that offer from Bora” she took a sip of her drink “otherwise i wouldn’t have been in this mess!” after she finished her food she pondered for a little while, asking herself questions like how she’ll get back and what the hell she’ll do in the meantime. She reflects back to the movies she’s watched “this stuff happens in the movies all the time” she said “Maybe if i get us all back together i”ll be able to get back?” Minji wasn’t a big sci-fi fan herself, she’s only watched a couple of movies with the other members and most of them with Gahyeon. However she didn’t need to be a big sci-fi fan to be able to figure out what to do in a situation like this “thank god the Maknaes a science geek!” now the real problem arises the thing is, she has the solution to the problem - Just not the equation “how am I going to get the members back together! I don’t even know where they are!” she sighed defeatedly, slumping in her chair, head buried in her hands; but she DID know one member and she MIGHT have an idea of where she is. “YUBIN!!” she shouted out loud almost launching off her chair through the shock of her realisation. People were now looking at her - again “aish, i have to stop doing that, the whole world might start to think i’m crazy” she said to herself  
“They already do” a familiar voice said to her chuckling as she said it.

“Y’know, you sound awfully familiar-” she looked up and realised who the mysterious voice belonged to “G-G-GAHYEON!?!” She expected a lot of unexpected things to happen whilst she was in this alternate universe, what she didn’t expect was to RUN INTO ONE OF THE GIRLS BY ACCIDENT!!! “UNIVERSE! You have to give me time to prepare for things like this!!” 

Gahyeon was standing in front of her wearing a brown apron which covered her lower waist and down to her knees, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a collar, a nametag and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Minji noticed that Gahyeon was giving her one of those looks she gave when one/all of the unnies were acting weird (which is pretty much all the time) Minji couldn’t judge Gahyeon for giving her one of those looks, i mean, she did just shout all of a sudden in a very peaceful and may i say quiet cafe, and she was probably making weird faces when she was having a mental breakdown earlier. “Uhm, hi, i was wondering if you were ready to pay the bill?” Gahyeon said  
“Ahhh, that explains the attire and nametag” Minji came to a realisation “she WORKS here” she thought to herself “oh, uh yes, i'm ready to pay the bill”  
“Okay i’ll be at the register when you’re ready” Gahyeon said

Minji grabs her wallet from her pocket and looks inside surprised “woah! I’m pretty loaded in this life!” she grabs a few of the bills from the wallet to pay for the food and a little extra to give to Gahyeon “she is the maknae after all, maybe not in this universe, but in mine she is” She heads towards the register and paid for the food, she grabs the extra money and places it in Gahyeons hands. Gahyeon tries to refuse the kind gesture “you don’t have to-”  
“Just take it” Minji interjected the other  
“Well, thank you” Gahyeon said gratefully, a small smile forming on her face. 

Minji said nothing else and was about to walk out of the cafe “how did you know my name?” Gahyeon called after her “right! She doesn’t know who i am!” Minji thought, she looked back and said “from your nametag!” and then she quickly turned around and left “hopefully she didn’t think i was weird or anything” Minji thought “ Hah! Me? Weird no way! She probably thought i was a mysteriously alluring person!” 

Gahyeon was watching her leave from behind the counter “is she talking to herself?” She saw the customer from earlier make weird hand gestures and waving them in the air. “What a weird unnie…” she said scratching the side of her head “But i can’t help but feel like i’ve seen her before…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i upload these chapters whilst im writing the story, but i have a pretty vague idea of the story's structure. so hopefully by the end of the story there aren't many plot holes or loose ends. give me some suggestions in the comments about what i should write about in the next few chapters. i might consider them and add them into the story :)


	3. The giant building in the city

“Well, i wasn’t expecting to see Gahyeon” Minji thought to herself “I guess that’s one less problem” she sighed “now, how do we find the other members?” Finding 6 people on a planet consisting of 7 billion is equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack. Except harder. Knowing that 2 of the members are in Korea (specifically Seoul) this gave her the hopes that maybe, just maybe all the members were in Seoul (or somewhere near) and if they were, well - that’d make the job a whole lot easier for Minji. 

She was now in the middle of the bustling city, she did some research earlier and found out exactly where Yubin’s entertainment company was. Again, this building stood out from the rest, it was obscurely tall compared to buildings around it, it was pretty much towering the whole city. “TTOL Entertainment” it was called.  


“Are you kidding me” she said in disbelief “now we have Dreamcatcher references in this world!” she shook her head and folded her hand to her chest “it’s like the world's telling me something...” now that she thought about it, it DID seem like it was telling her something. The google notification about Yubin, how much the buildings that were related to a Dreamcatcher member stood out so much from its environment- was the universe helping her? “I swear if the ground starts talking to me i’ll actually accept that i'm crazy” she walked to the unnecessarily tall building, whilst dodging the people who weren’t looking their way because they were too busy on their phone or doing something else. Eventually she got pulled into a large crowd of people that were cheering VERY loudly outside the building.

“DAMI!!! WE LOVE YOU!!” 

“DAMI LOOK OVER HERE!!” 

“CAN WE TAKE A PICTURE!!!”

She made her way to the front of the crowd and saw a slick, black limousine parked outside the building armed with several bodyguards surrounding it. She saw the very person that she and the several other people around her came for exit the car, eyes covered in shades (a necessity needed if you didn’t want your eyes blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras) wearing what seemed like very expensive designer clothing. She saw Dami cooly walk past the crowd as if they weren’t even there and when she reached the entrance swiftly turned around and blew a kiss to the crowd “even in this world, she’s still a womanizer” and Minji thought she saw a few members of the crowd faint. Men and Women alike. Or was that her mind playing tricks again? She’d never know because she quickly exited the crowd using that moment when everybody else was too dumbstruck to notice her enter the building. 

The inside contrasted the outside of the building. When the building stood out from the rest on the outside, the inside looked bare compared to it. Lonely, white walls covered the building on the inside and although Minji had only seen the ground floor, she had a feeling that the rest of the building was like that too. Upon Minji’s research of Dami she found out that Dami actually owned the entertainment company herself and that she bought the building off of a failing businessman that just couldn’t afford to keep the building anymore only for a 100 million dollars. “That means she could easily renovate the place to look at least a little bit livelier?” she headed to the receptionist “hi, is there any chance that i could meet with Yubin?” the secretary looked at her with an estranged expression on her face 

“YOU want to meet with billionaire, worldwide celebrity producer LEE YUBIN?” Minji looked at her hoping that the answer was yes knowing that the world’s more likely to end then meet Yubin. “I’m afraid the answer is no” the secretary said “you’re going to have to schedule an appointment that has to be approved by Ms Yubin herself-” 

“Can you at least call her? I have an important matter to discuss!” Minji said attempting to coax the secretary 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that-”

“Please!” Minji interrupted her again “ if you do, I promise i won’t ever come back” 

the secretary sat thinking for a little while “alright” she said.

“Yes!” Minji thought. The secretary dialed a set of numbers on her desk phone and for a moment there was only silence 

“she’s not picking up-” 

“Hello?” a familiar voice was heard from the phone

“Hello! Ms Lee Yubin!” the secretary replied

“Tell her that Kim Minji needs her help” Minji whispered to the secretary

“Ms Lee Yubin, a certain Kim Minji has said that she is in dire need of your help” the secretary continued with the phone call “mhm, yes, okay, alright, thank you” she looked up at Minji “she wants to meet you”

Minji rode the elevator to the top most floor of the building and soon found herself outside Dami’s office. The bodyguards standing outside the room were looking down on her. Literally. They were TALL and BULKY she knew she didn’t want to mess with them. “Ms Lee Yubin is ready to meet you” one of them said, they opened up the giant doors to the office and she went inside. She marveled at the interior of the office, it was a sight she thought she’d only be able to see in k-dramas. There was a whole wall dedicated to books of every genre, two sofas were placed in the centre of the room, the lights were dimmed to a beautiful gold colour, large windows were at the back of the room and they overlooked the entire city, in front of the windows was a desk that contained Yubin staring right at her. Wait… STARING RIGHT AT HER!?!? “Hello” the other woman said “I've heard that you needed my help” How was she going to explain that she needed her and 5 other strangers' help to get back to her own universe?!?!? “Well, the thing is…” Minji started “Ineedyourhelptogetbacktomyownuniverse”

“I’m sorry what?” Yubin asked “can you repeat it again, but slower please”

Minji repeated “I need your help to get back to my own universe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	4. Her laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry i was rushing this whole chapter and was making it up on the spot as i wrote it. expect some inconsistencies.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly” Yubin said “ You need MY help to get you back to your own universe?” Yubin was looking at her incredulously “Maybe I can help you with something else?” what else? Minji thought “Like, i don’t know, a different type of help, one that includes admitting you into a certain type of hospital” Ahhh of course, who would believe that she was in an alternate universe? ABSOLUTELY NO-ONE. But she has to try right? “I’m serious” Minji said in a grave tone.

“That only happens in movies” Yubin said (as if Minji didn’t already know that!) “are you sure you don’t need another type of help?” 

“Let me explain!” Minji said, getting mildly pissed off at Yubin who kept saying that she belonged in a mental hospital. Yubin saw the woman’s slightly agitated face, she had a weird feeling in her stomach, it’s a feeling that you get when you finally reunite with somebody that you were close to after a long time; like a long-lost relative or best friend. “I don’t recall ever seeing her before though?” So, she gave the woman a chance to explain. 

After Minji explained everything to Yubin about how she’s an Idol in another world and after waking up, she ended up in this world in a completely different apartment with a bakery under her name. She also said that Yubin was one of the members of the group that she was in. 

“You’re telling me…” Yubin continued “YOU’RE an idol?” Minji nodded, was it so hard to believe? “A crazy woman like you?” Yubin said

“I’m not crazy!!!” Minji exclaimed. There‘s no way this woman is actually from an alternate universe; there’s just no way, it was impossible. Right? 

“Okay, and let’s assume that what you’re saying is true…” Yubin kept a steady gaze on her “how can you prove to me that you’re from an alternate universe? You said you were the leader right? Prove it, what do you know about me?” This question wasn’t hard Minji thought “I know for a fact that you like reading, wherever you go there’s always a book lying around somewhere, you’re quiet, you don’t talk to anyone new unless you think it’s necessary, your favourite animal's a panda-”

“You can get all that information off of the internet” Yubin said “you still haven’t proven anything yet”

There was a knock on Yubin’s door “come in!” the door opened revealing the secretary that she met earlier “you have a recording schedule in 10 minutes Ms Yubin” the secretary said,

“Thanks Hayoon, I’ll be there soon” and so the secretary left leaving only Yubin and Minji alone in the room again “i’m afraid we’re going to have to cut our meeting short” Yubin said “unfortunately, you haven’t provided me enough of a reason for me to help you” Minji knew she failed, but she still had to try just one more time “i don’t think, i ever got your name?” Yubin asked her

“it’s Minji. Kim Minji” she replied, “thank you for your time, Yubin” and she made her way to the door 

“you’re a very interesting woman Minji” she heard Yubin say, a small chuckle escaping the other girls lips.

She stopped in her tracks, it’s as if a lightbulb was turned on in her head, that *ding* feeling she gets when she has another one of her genius ideas or in this case: the “realisation” of a memory. “You’re laugh” she said out loud 

“Hmm?” she heard Yubin say

“You’re laugh, you hide it” she continued “for some reason, when we were getting ready for our debut, you used to hide it all the time” she took a deep breath “you said that it didn’t suit your exterior- well, that’s what you told us at least” she continued “you ended up hiding it from us for years, every time you had to laugh out loud you used to force yourself to do it in a deeper tone, until you eventually became comfortable enough to show it to us and everyone else” Minji wasn’t facing Yubin but she knew what the other woman was feeling “You have a beautiful laugh Yubin don’t let anyone else tell you so” even if Yubin doesn’t end up helping her, who’s to say she can’t help Yubin? “You’ll find that there are people out there who’ll accept you for whatever flaws you think you have” she just hopes that Yubin returns the favour. And with that she left.

The whole ideal made her exhausted, Minji was hungry and what better place to eat then her own bakery? She exited the building and went back to the street that held the small red building. “Might as well learn how to run the bakery” she entered the shop, Jiyoon was the one that noticed her first “oh! Minji mam i thought you were taking the day off?”

“I am, and you can stop with the formalities, i’m a customer for today” Minji said

“What would you like to order then?” Jiyoon asked her

“I'll take the macaroons, thanks” replied Minji when somebody entered.

To say, Yubin was shocked would be an understatement, she was more than shocked, she would have broken down if she didn’t know she had a recording in a few minutes time. How can somebody like that Minji girl know something so personal about her? She’s never met her before so how did she know? Unless, she actually DID come from an alternate universe. “There’s no way in hell..” She grabbed her phone and headed to the recording studio. 

“Alright, that should wrap up recording for today. We’ll meet up again next week to record your other tracks” Yubin shook the hands of the singer and left the premises. The interaction earlier with Kim Minji left her thinking for a good while. She remembered that Minji said that she had a bakery under her name, so she searched up “Kim Minji Bakery” the search results came up with a bakery called “Minji’s treats” it was only a few minutes away from here on foot but nevertheless she still took her limousine there, after all she IS a celebrity. She arrived at the shop and through the giant windows she saw a familiar looking figure at the counter. She exited her limousine, had her iconic black shades on and entered the bakery she heard somebody say “is that LEE YUBIN?” but honestly she couldn’t care less if people noticed she were here “KIM MINJI SSI” she said nonchalantly, Minji turned around a little surprised 

“I’m in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yubin's in. who do you think Minji will meet next?

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to upload chapters weekly


End file.
